closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Amblin Television
Background Originally formed in 1981, Amblin Entertainment didn't enter TV production until 1985, when the sci-fi show Amazing Stories premiered on NBC. 1st Logo (September 29, 1985-January 23, 2008) Nickname:: "The E.T. Logo" Logo: We only see a static image of the standard movie logo. Variant: An in-credit version exists. The logo appears in a shadow mode. FX/SFX: None. Though static, however, the logo may appear filmed with the shaking effect. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show. Availability: Was last seen on Animaniacs (including Wakko's Wish) and Tiny Toon Adventures on The Hub (now Discovery Family). It also appeared on The Land Before Time ''(the 2007 short-lived series) on Cartoon Network, ''Pinky and the Brain'' (later retooled as Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain''), Freakazoid! and other shows. Is intact on DVD releases. The in-credit version appears on Great Adventurers & Their Quests: Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade.' Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (September 14, 1991- ) Nicknames: "The E.T. Logo II", "Switch-Off", "The E.T. TV Tube", "E.T. on TV", "E.T. TV" Logo: It starts out with the beginning of the standard Amblin Entertainment logo, but it's faster and the stripes don't slide in this time. After the moon and the boy on the bicycle are in place, the rest of the logo (which at first, the "AMBLIN" text with the red/blue lines above and below it respectively, fades in first. Then the word, "TELEVISION" appears under it instead of "ENTERTAINMENT") fades in and the moon is surrounded by a TV screen with blue static. The TV screen then switches/turns off, and the rest of the logo fades away, leaving only a blank rounded rectangle. Variants: *There is a variation with the logo already formed and the switch off is intact. Seen on shows like ''ER and On the Lot. *On Back to the Future - The Animated Series, the full animation of the logo, minus the switch-off part is shown on the top right corner along with the 1991 Universal Cartoon Studios logo on the top left, the Zaloom/Mayfield Productions logo on the bottom-left, and the BIG Pictures logo on the bottom right. *On Fievel's American Tails, the full animation of the logo is also shown in the top left corner along with the 1985 long version of Nelvana logo on the top right and the 1991 Universal Cartoon Studios logo on the bottom corner. *On Family Dog, the full animation of the logo, minus the switch-off part was also shown on the right along with the 1985 Nelvana logo on the left. *There is a print version of the logo where the moon is just the plain white circle. Also, the TV screen doesn't glow. This variant is shown on the left along with the Universal Cartoon Studios logo on the right on Opus n' Bill - A Wish for Wings that Work. *In the SeaQuest DSV video game, the print logo is put on a blue background along with the MCA/Universal Merchandising logo above it. *Beginning in 2014, the blue static in the logo looks more defined than before. FX/SFX: The moon zooming backward, the boy on the bicycle appearing, the switch off, or none. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the show or none. Availability: Common (and retained on DVD/VHS releases). It's currently seen on The Americans on FX, the 4th (and eventually 5th) season of Falling Skies''on TNT, and ''Under the Dome and Extant on CBS. It was seen on Back to the Future: The Animated Series (with the UCS, Zaloom/Mayfield and BIG Pictures logos), Fievel's American Tails (with the UCS and Nelvana logos), Family Dog (with the Nelvana logo), SeaQuest DSV (later known as SeaQuest 2032'' in the final season), ''ER, Red Band Society,The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper ''(excluding the first five episodes, although it appeared on new prints of said episodes excluding the first one), ''Earth 2, On the Lot, The River, and Lucky 7. It was also seen on TV movies such as The Water Engine. The logo makes a surprise appearance on The Whispers on ABC.' Scare Factor: Depending on the logo variant: *None to minimal. The switch off may jump unexpected viewers. *None for the still variant. 3rd Logo (June 2015-) Logo: Same as the current Amblin logo except with "TELEVISION" instead of 'ENTERTAINMENT". The TV tube is absent. FX/SFX: Same as the current Amblin logo. Music/Sounds: Probably nothing of its own. Availability: Seen on season 3 episodes of ''Under the Dome and may appear on future shows by Amblin. Scare Factor: Same as the current Amblin logo. Other